


Giving Up the Gun

by karoshi



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, BAMF Reader, Blood and Violence, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Judge Me, Drug Withdrawal, Eventual Smut, Fist Fights, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inaccurate Medical Information, Mentions of War, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Reader Has Issues, Reader-Insert, Recreational Drug Use, Self-Indulgent, but don't let that fool u, except for the killing people part, i am trying, lol, mentions of depression, most of this is based off of personal experience, possibly triggering content, reader gets into a lot of fights, spare me, ur very capable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karoshi/pseuds/karoshi
Summary: To you, death and despair were like familiar friends, and you had to get used to sleeping with a knife under the pillow, along with keeping a few weapons on your person at all times. In fact, the weight of the gun hidden in the waistband of your pants along with the assortment of knives strapped to your ankles felt comforting now. Many lives had been taken by your hands, and the blood of many stained your thoughts with each passing moment.But suddenly, you end up in hell- and it surprised you. The fact that you are in hell is not the thing that surprised you- in fact, you were well aware that you would end up there one day; be it the fact that you had taken many lives. Though the reason you ended up there was the reason you were so surprised."Well, that was unexpected." A man sporting red said, eyeing the body with a knife sticking out of its skull."What the fuck?" you whispered. The man laughed heartily."Welcome to the Devildom, or as you humans call it, Hell." He said."No, seriously. What the fuck?"
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 47
Kudos: 373





	1. Broken Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was born on the wrong side of the train tracks, I was raised with a strap across my back. Lay me on my side or hold me up to the light, yeah. I was burned by the cold kiss of a vampire, I was bit by the whisper of a soft liar, any good friend of yours is a good friend of mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter song is Broken Boy by Cage the Elephant. Good song, I recommend it!
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter!

Disasters seemed to follow you wherever you went. The first time that disaster had struck, you were eight years old, and lived in an active warzone with your parents, who then died right in front of your eyes when they were shot by scary people in bulky, beige outfits. They took you away as you cried for your mother and father, but you knew full well that your parents were not coming back. The second time was when you took your first life, at the tender age of sixteen after moving to a “safer” country with a shady relative you didn’t even know existed, needless to say, he was the worst person you’d ever met; and you felt no regret as you plunged a kitchen knife into his chest, cleaning up the body and leaving no trace. The third time was when you were recruited by the largest organized crime group in the country, and since you were desperate for cash and tired of sleeping on the hard, dirty concrete of an old alleyway, you had accepted the job without knowing what it was. Fourth, it’s when the job you took ended up being a professional killer, which paid little to nothing. The bosses had told you that your payment was your life, but they occasionally spared a couple thousand so that you could purchase clothes, food, or weapons (which was rare, probably only every six months, so you had to save money by purchasing cheap 10 cent ramen and drinking water from a sink).

The fifth is a rather long one. Despite giving you a job, your bosses ended up being royal assholes. Rich bastards who only cared about money and power. When you were seventeen, one of your bosses forced you to take drugs as a way to “loosen up”. The events that followed were quite literally one of the worst days of your life. You were defiled, passed around like a toy, unable to do anything because of the drugs in your system. You wished that you could forget about that moment, but you couldn’t. It haunted you everywhere you went, and now, you used recreational drugs and alcohol as an escape from your horrid life.

The sixth time was more of a list of multiple things that weren’t big enough to warrant their own numbers. If you had indeed counted these all as separate disasters, the number would be well over a thousand. The worst event that had landed itself in Number Six, almost qualified for its own number. The event in question was a kidnapping by a rival gang, which led to hours and hours of torture with no chances of rest. You had escaped, but at the cost of two fingernails and your wisdom teeth, which, hey; at least you didn’t have to go to a doctor to get them removed anymore. Sure, it was one of the most painful things you had ever experienced, and you were positive that despite the room looking like a sterile doctor’s office, they definitely didn’t have any experience with wisdom teeth removal, but as they say- beggars can’t be choosers. Besides, this was a while ago, so your gums hardly ached anymore and now you could eat crunchy foods without crying.

To you, death and despair were like familiar friends, and you had to get used to sleeping with a knife under the pillow, along with keeping a few weapons on your person at all times. In fact, the weight of the gun hidden in the waistband of your pants along with the assortment of knives strapped to your ankles felt comforting now. You hadn’t expected to last as long as you have, always wondering why you haven’t just died off already. ‘ _I’ve killed so many people with these hands, watched the life drain from their eyes, yet my life is one that seems to last forever. Maybe I died and I am actually just in hell.’_ You thought. _‘I feel like I’m like a fly that keeps showing up after you kill it.’_ But you were kind of glad you could still enjoy the sunset after a long day. Except for the fact that where you live, it is nearly always cloudy; making the sunset hard to see.

 _‘God, my life is comically bad. Can’t I get a break?’_ You thought.

You walked through the dark, narrow streets; hands hidden in your jacket pockets. The bruises on your face along with many cute pastel-colored band-aids and gauze pads covering your wounds were exposed to cool, crisp air. You shivered, a scowl painting itself onto your split lip. _Great, I hope the heater isn’t broken again._ You thought as you stopped next to the back entrance of a shady motel. The crime group you worked for bought this place out and let you stay there, and you were glad it was rent free, but come _on!_ The largest crime group around and they couldn’t spend a few extra dollars for a bed and breakfast?

 _‘Beats living on the streets, I guess. Plus, to them I’m just a pawn that could easily be replaced.’_ You thought as you sat down on the springy mattress. _‘Shit, I forgot to do laundry. Well, it’s cold outside, anyways. I could just sleep in this, plus, there are no blood stains on my clothes, which is rare’._ You thought, shrugging, before toeing off your shoes and laying down, content with the warmth and comfort that your joggers, sweater, and an old zip-up hoodie had to offer. The clock read 2:34 AM. The next job wouldn’t be until about four, so you decided to rest. You closed their eyes and you dozed off.

_BANG_

You jolted awake, the sound of rapid blows to the moldy door startling you out of your peaceful sleep. You remained calm, however, as this wasn’t the first time this had happened. A sigh left your lips, and you grabbed your lace-up boots and quickly put them on, then grabbed the knife that was stored in your jacket pocket.

The door burst open, and two men ran inside, firing bullets out of sleek looking handguns. You rolled your eyes. ‘ _That’s the third time this week. Do they ever learn?’_ You thought, raising an eyebrow when one of the two men charged at them, knife in hand. The man made a move to stab your lower abdomen, but you were quicker. You grabbed their outstretched arm and used your right foot to sweep his legs, making him lose his balance and fall to the ground. Your grip on his arm remained strong as steel, which caused the shoulder joint to pop out of its socket when the rest of the man’s body fell forward as his arm remained behind him. He screamed in pain, only to have their scream get cut short as you grabbed his hair, lifted his head up, and sliced his throat with his own blade. Nothing but gurgles of blood came out of his mouth.

A shot was heard, and you felt a sharp pain pierce your right thigh.

You grit your teeth and let go of the grip you had on the man’s hair, allowing the now-dead-man to face plant on the floor. You turned to the other man, who stood there in shock. You waited in silence, staring at the man with cold eyes. He held a gun in his left hand, but his vision was obscured due to a bandage covering one of his eyes, which is probably the reason why you had a bullet in your thigh rather than your skull. The gun slipped from the other man’s hand and he fumbled for a second, only to be cut short when a kick landed on his face, jerking his head to the side. He fell to the ground. You grabbed a knife and stabbed his other eye out, blinding him. He screamed and tried to pull the knife out, to no avail.

“Who sent you here?” You said calmly, kicking the gun away as you climbed on his back, and trapped each arm behind him using your legs. Blood rushed out of your wound; and your eyes screwed shut and your face contorted in pain. Your hands landed on his head, your right hand below his chin and the left gripping his cranium, ready to snap his neck at any moment.

“O-Oh, wouldn’t you want to know?” He said mockingly, albeit with a shaky voice, probably from the pain in his eye socket. He winced when you twisted his head to the side in warning. The room got hotter, the lighting changed, and you felt as if there were people watching your every move. But you paid no mind, your vision focused solely on the target.

“Now’s not the time to be a smartass, now tell me who the fuck sent you before I snap your neck. Was it Siege?” You said lowly, legs tightening around their arms. Your eyes clenched tighter as you tried to ignore the wound in your thigh. ‘ _Something doesn’t feel right here, and It’s not just the bullet in my leg.’_ you thought.

“It’s kind of hard to take you seriously with those stupid cutesy band-aids on your face. What are you, a kid?” he asked. You growled.

“Don’t take me seriously, then, but know that these bandages were the last thing you saw before you died. Goodnight,” you said, twisting his head to the side, effectively breaking his neck with a sickening _snap._

You let go of his head and let it drop to the floor, the knife in his eye socket pushing through to his brain. You stood up, then froze.

 _‘What the fuck?’_ You thought, looking around the room. This room was most definitely not the motel room. It looked like fancy a courtroom with eight men sitting at a large table. A handsome tanned man sporting red sat at the center of the room, on the largest chair. He raised an eyebrow, a playful smirk making its way onto his face.

“Well, that was unexpected.” He spoke, breaking the silence. The rest of the men at the table looked at you with wide eyes, taking in your battered form.

“What the fuck?” You whispered.

This was the seventh time disaster had hit. Danger indeed followed you everywhere.


	2. Twilight Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help, I’m stepping into the twilight zone. Place is a madhouse, feels like being cloned. My beacon’s been moved under moon and star, where am I to go now that I’ve gone too far? Soon you will come to know when the bullet hits the bone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is Twilight Zone by Golden Earring. 
> 
> I apologize for any grammar issues or inconsistencies in the story. English is not my first language, lol. Also, sorry for the short chapter.

_‘What the fuck?’_ You thought, looking around the room. The room was most definitely not the motel room. It looked like a courtroom of some sort, with eight men sitting at a large table. a tanned man sporting red sat at the center of the room, on the largest chair. He raised an eyebrow, a playful smirk making its way onto his face.

“Well, that was unexpected.” He spoke, breaking the silence. The rest of the men at the table looked at you with wide eyes, taking in your battered form.

“What the fuck?” You whispered, voicing your thoughts. The man in red laughed, then stood up and walked around the table, making a beeline towards you, where you stood frozen atop a dead body.

You narrowed your eyes, heart speeding up as your hand made its way to the gun resting between the elastic waistband of your pants. You grabbed the gun and cocked it, quickly aiming at the man who made his way closer to you. He raised an eyebrow, and two other men at the table stood up and followed him, a deadly aura radiating off of them both. Your heart sped up.

“Lucifer, Barbatos, it’s okay. They’re probably scared and confused,” the man in red spoke, raising a hand to stop the other two from making any other moves. “That gun you got there won’t do you any good here.” He said, then the gun flew out of your hand and scattered across the floor. You stared at the gun in shock.

“What the fuck? What just happened? Where am I? Who are you?” You said rapidly, with your heart practically beating out of your chest. The man in front of you laughed, and you squared their shoulders, raising an eyebrow. ‘ _Am I dead? Is this a dream?’_

“Well, for starters, you are still very much alive, and no, this is not a dream.” He spoke with a smile. You looked at him in shock. _‘Did this fucker just read my mind?’_ You thought.

The man laughed. “Yes, I did. My name is Diavolo, heir to the Devildom throne, or as you humans call it, Hell. You are in said place, welcome!” He said.

“But I thought you said I wasn’t dead?” You said, confusion apparent on your abused face. “I’m afraid I don’t understand. Why am I not burning in a pit of fire right now?” you asked. The man in red, Diavolo, your mind supplied, laughed, shaking in hysterics.

“Don’t worry about that, you aren’t here to burn for all eternity. You were chosen for the student exchange program, as in, two students from the Devildom will go to the human world, and vice versa. Two angels from the Celestial Realm are here, too. It’s a way for us to improve our relationships between each world. And you are one of the two students from the human world.” Diavolo said, a kind smile upon his face. “Though, looks like we got you at a bad time.” He added.

Your confusion only grew. “I think you got the wrong person, I never finished school. I didn’t sign up for any exchange program.” You said.

“Your name is Y/N, though, right?” Diavolo asked.

“Yeah..?”

“Then we got the right person. It doesn’t matter whether or not you finished school. You were chosen for this program, and I’d hate to say this, but you can’t say no. You can go back to your world in a year.” Diavolo said. You furrowed their brows and shrugged.

“Okay, I’m going to hell eventually, and if this is just another psychedelic trip, then I’m sure I will realize it soon. In the meantime, does anybody have a first-aid kit that I can borrow? I kind of need to take this bullet out of me before I end up bleeding out.” You said with a straight face, wincing as the pain in your right thigh came back at full force.

“Why, of course. Lucifer, would you and your brothers mind taking them back to the House of Lamentation?” Diavolo said, and the six brothers in question stood, chattering quietly amongst themselves, with the exception of one white-haired male, whose volume was anything but quiet. “Oh, and Barbatos, do you mind calling someone to take this body out of here?” he added. The teal-haired man, Barbatos, nodded.

“Certainly, sir.” He said.

“Great, well, that about covers it. I look forward to seeing you in class tomorrow, Y/N.” Diavolo said. You nodded.

“Likewise, I guess.” You said.

“Oh, and by the way, I think you look cute with those bandages.” Diavolo said with a smile. Your face heated up.

“U-uh, thanks, I guess?” you said. He nodded and walked out the room, Barbatos following closely behind.

The six brothers said their farewells to the other two, then turned to you. A black-haired man with a middle part smiled down at you.

“Well, my name is Lucifer. If you could follow us, we will escort you to your new home.” He said, a sly smile on his face. “Oh and watch out for the one with the orange hair. He’s always hungry, and with you bleeding out, he might not be able to resist the temptation.” He added. You furrowed their eyebrows and narrowed your gaze.

“…right,” you said. “I’ve heard that one before.”

Lucifer widened his eyes. ‘ _What in the world? Are there cannibals on earth that I am not aware of?’_ He thought. Your aloofness came as a shock to him. But based on your appearance, he could tell that you were no ordinary human.

_‘This year will be very interesting indeed.'_


	3. Ain't No Rest for the Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no there ain’t no rest for the wicked, money don’t grow on trees. We got bills to pay, we got mouths to feed, there ain’t nothing in this world for free. You know, I can’t slow down, I can’t hold back, though you know I wish I could. You know there ain’t no rest for the wicked, until we close our eyes for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter is Ain't No Rest for the Wicked by Cage the Elephant (can you tell i love that band? lol)
> 
> also a little warning, if you do get shot, please do not try and remove the bullet by yourself! this is purely fiction and is by no means a guide on how to remove shrapnel from your body! please keep that in mind. 
> 
> Apologies for any formatting mistakes, but I hope you enjoy this chapter! thanks for reading!

The walk back to the house was anything but boring. Constant bickering on top of trying to keep up with the others’ ridiculously long strides with a _fucking bullet in your leg_ was proving to be difficult. But you didn’t survive this long by complaining, so you tried your best to keep up and keep the limping to a minimum.

“So, how did you get that bullet in your leg anyways?” The blonde, Satan, asked you. You looked up at him with a bored expression.

“Well, the man whose neck I snapped earlier shot me. I guess he was mad because I slit his friend’s throat. Who knows.” You said, shrugging. The others looked at you in shock.

“W-what?! Why did you slit his friend’s throat?” A white-haired man, Mammon, asked.

“Well, for starters, they broke into my room at three in the morning and tried to kill me. They were bad at their jobs, obviously.” You said, but it seems like that didn’t help. The others looked at you strangely, some with interest and curiosity, and others, namely, two specific boys, one with white hair, and one with purple hair (Mammon and Levi, you noted) looked at you with… fear? Maybe. You shrugged it off.

“Well, we’re here. Asmo, Mammon, Levi, show Y/N to their room while I get towels and a first aid kit. We can continue this conversation at dinner.” Lucifer said, and the orange-haired one, Beelzebub, smiled.

“Dinner!” he said. He walked away with Lucifer and Satan. Asmo, Levi, and Mammon turned to you.

“Well, follow us! We will show you to your room.” Asmo said cheerily. You followed, with Levi and Mammon not far behind you.

“So, how are you even walking with a bullet in your leg anyways? I can’t even move when I have a scrape on my knee.” Mammon said. Levi snorted.

“Tch, that’s because you’re a wimp. But yeah, I am curious. I thought humans were supposed to be weak. Well, weaker than Mammon anyways.” Levi said, laughing. Mammon, gripped his chest, offended, and made a sound akin to that of a dying bird. You ignored him.

“Well, I’ve been shot in worse places. Bone hurts the most. Plus, they shot with a silencer from far away, so it wasn’t as bad as it could have been, I guess. It’s probably why there was no exit wound, either.” You said. The others still looked shocked, but stayed silent. The four of you arrived at a door, and Asmo opened it, then stepped inside.

“We’re here!” he said. You stepped inside and looked around in shock. ‘ _What the fuck? This place is bigger than any house I’ve ever been in. Is that a fucking kitchen?’_ You thought.

“Wow. Nice place.” You said.

“I’m glad you like it.” A voice rang out from the doorway. It was lucifer. He had three large towels and a large first-aid kit. Beelzebub and Satan followed closely behind him. Soon, everybody was in the room, with the door shut closed. You sighed and grabbed the towels and first aid kit, setting the kit on the floor and spreading two of the towels over the rug on the ground. You moved to the bathroom sink and washed your hands, scrubbing at them furiously. You dried your hands and made your way back to the main room, and shot a glance at all the brothers.

“Do you mind?” You asked. They stayed put. Some of them sat on the floor and bed behind you. Beel was the only one still standing, opting to rest against the wall with his arms crossed.

“Not at all, go on.” Lucifer said. You sighed and raised your eyebrows. ‘ _Fine. Looks like they aren’t moving.’_

You took off your lace-up boots, revealing the knife holders that were strapped on top of the fabric of your joggers. You took them off, and soon your joggers and socks followed. You were suddenly hyper-aware of the eyes that took in your exposed legs.

Many scars and hello-kitty themed bandages (oh the irony, you absolutely loved cute things, but that was simply to make up for your lack of childhood, or at least that’s what you told yourself.) littered your legs. Some scars looked like large slices, and some looked like bullet wounds. Several new-looking circular burn scars were also scattered all over your legs, and other fresh-looking wounds were covered with more of those cute, pastel pink band-aids.

“You know, Lord Diavolo was right. You really do look cute in those bandages!” Asmo said. You looked at him suspiciously.

“Uh, thanks.” You mumbled awkwardly. The other brothers kept staring at your legs and feet; and you knew why.

Most of the nails on your toes had been partially ripped off, save for the middle toe on your left foot, which was missing it’s top half, a nubby appendage that was a little shorter than the smallest toe on your foot. You sat on the floor, resting your back against the side of your new bed, and opened the first aid kit; taking out several gauze pads, antiseptic, tweezers, suture thread, suture needles, and many bandages, you set them aside for later.

You sat down, and stretched out your right leg, with your left leg resting on top of your knee to keep yourself from kicking. You took the spare towel and bit down on it, knowing fully well how badly this would hurt. You took some cotton balls out of the first aid kit and opened the bottle of antiseptic, soaking some of the cotton balls with the cold liquid. You cleaned the blood around the wound, furrowing your brows when the cotton balls got close to the wound. You set aside the bloody cotton balls and grabbed the tweezers and suture equipment. You spit the towel out.

You inspected the wound, inspecting the injury closely. You furrowed your eyebrows, a sigh leaving your mouth.

“What? Is there something wrong?” Mammon asked.

“No. I’ll be okay, it didn’t hit the femoral artery so I won’t have to worry about bleeding out, but it did hit a sensitive spot close to a nerve that will make this whole thing a lot more painful than it would usually be.” You said. Mammon looked at you in confusion.

“What in the world is a memoral artery?” Mammon asked. You laughed.

“It’s the _femoral_ artery. It’s the artery in your thigh that is responsible for circulating blood from your heart to your legs. The bullet nearly missed it. About an inch or two to the left- well, I’d definitely be dead right now.” You said. The brothers looked at you with concern.

“Well, I’m glad it didn’t hit that area, then.” Lucifer said. You said nothing.

The towel you had abandoned earlier made its way back into your mouth. You grabbed the antiseptic again and took a deep breath before pouring it over your wound. Your teeth bit down on the towel as you let out a muffled cry. You put down the antiseptic and tried to screw the top on with shaky hands. Another pair of hands made their way into your view, and you looked up to see Lucifer smiling down kindly at you. He took the antiseptic from your hands and screwed the bottle shut, putting it back into the first aid kit.

“Thanks,” you mumbled out into the towel, though, it sounded muffled and quiet. He said nothing but walked around your outstretched legs and sat on the bed directly behind you, putting his hands on your shoulders, rubbing them.

“Continue,” he said. You looked at him strangely. But you weren’t the only one to do so. Everybody in the room looked at him in confusion. He growled at them, and they all averted their gazes. You continued.

You grabbed the tweezers and dug them into the open wound, thankful that those guys didn’t use huge bullets. You muffled a scream as you dug around for the bullet, and felt hands rubbing your calf. You looked up to see Satan. He shot you a kind smile. Lucifer thread his fingers through your hair, brushing it out of your face. You sighed in relief as you felt the tweezers grasp on to the bullet. You pulled it out of your leg and was met with someone holding out a disposable paper towel. You looked up to see Mammon. You raised your eyebrow, but put the bullet in the paper towel. He gave you a kind smile.

“Thanks?” you said weakly, confusion apparent in your voice. He nodded and said nothing.

You grabbed the suture supplies and set them beside you, using one of the large towels you sat on to soak up some blood. You opened the suture needle and threaded it. You took a deep breath again and started suturing the wound with accuracy and precision. You grunted and bit down harder into the towel, but tried your best to keep still. Once you were done, you set the supplies aside. Someone handed you a cotton ball soaked with antiseptic. You looked up to see Asmo. He gave you a kind smile when you took the cotton ball.

You finished cleaning around the wound and wrapped it in a bandage. You took the towel out of your mouth and set it aside, looking at everybody who crowded around you, concern apparent in their features.

“Thanks, guys,” you said, using your good leg to get on your feet. You stumbled a bit, but was steadied by a large man. You looked up and saw Beel. He smiled kindly at you. Levi brought you some sweatpants and helped you step into them, while Beel held you by your armpits to keep you from toppling over.

“No problem, now, let’s go eat.” Lucifer said. All the brothers looked at you as surge a of protectiveness washed over them. While none of them understood why they felt so attached to a human, they all shared one common thought.

_‘Anybody who ever dares hurt this human again will face the consequences.’_


	4. Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of them want to use you, some of them want to get used by you; some of them want to abuse you, some of them want to be abused. Sweet dreams are made of this, who am I to disagree? I’ve traveled the world and the seven seas, everybody’s searching for something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting yesterday! i got tear gassed and arrested at a protest... oops... so my hands were kind of full lmao. I'm fine now, 
> 
> Anyways, the song for this chapter is Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This) by Eurythmics.
> 
> Enjoy this chapter! sorry for any possible errors!

The trip to the dining room was short, but strange. Beel insisted on carrying you on his back, but re-assured you multiple times that no, he wasn’t going to eat you, and he practically begged to let him carry you to the dining room. The puppy-dog eyes he gave you made it hard for you to say no, so you reluctantly agreed. The happy smile on his face was almost worth the humiliation, _almost._

 _‘If the boss saw me being carried on someone’s back I’d be dead before I even get the chance to explain.’_ You thought while staring at the floor, your arms tightening around Beel’s neck. The thought alone was enough to make you shiver.

“We’re here,” someone said, and you looked up to see the dining room. The gold interior made the room look like it was a part of a castle. ‘ _God damn, what the actual fuck? Who’s paying for this shit?’_

Someone pulled out a chair and Beel sat you down. You looked at him in appreciation. He smiled and took a seat on your right, with Mammon occupying the seat on your left. Satan, Levi, and Asmo sat in front of you, while Lucifer took up the seat at the head of the table.

“Well, in celebration of your arrival, we have prepared a feast of food from your world as well as food from ours. I hope you enjoy.” Lucifer said. You looked in front of you and nearly drooled. Everything on the table was cooked to perfection.

“Oh wow, I don’t even remember the last time I had an actual meal. Thank you so much!” you said happily while digging into the food in front of you. You ate it happily, unaware of the curious and content gazes that were shot your way. The others started eating as well.

“Wow, your appetite can rival Beel’s! seriously, how did you finish that so quickly?” Levi said, staring at your empty plate in shock. “You practically inhaled an entire rotisserie chicken!” he said.

“Haha… I guess I was hungry.” You said awkwardly, grabbing your glass of water and bringing it to your lips to take a sip.

“So, what did you do on earth for work?” Satan asked, you froze up, choking on the gulp of water that made its way down your throat. You felt someone pat your back as you coughed. ‘ _Wow, he really didn’t waste any time, huh?’_ You thought.

“Yes, I too am quite curious. Do tell,” Lucifer said. You gulped.

“W-well, uh… I worked for an organized crime group as an assassin, I guess. I killed people for them and did their dirty work.” You said, and the others stared at you. Mammon, who was sitting next to you, choked on his water loudly. Levi did the same, though not as dramatically as Mammon. ‘ _What is it with everybody choking on their water?’_

“What?! No way! I guess that explains a lot, then.” He said. “But why did you keep the job if you keep getting hurt from it?” He asked. You shrugged.

“Well, it’s not that simple. I couldn’t just quit. If I did they probably would have trafficked me or something.” You said sadly.

“Trafficked?” He asked.

“Like, human trafficking. They always sell the people that betray them. I was scared, but sometimes I feel like it would be better if I just died. I’ve taken so many lives with these hands. Hell, I even tried to get caught on multiple occasions, but the crime group had the cops in their pocket. I couldn’t escape no matter how hard I tried, so I turned to drugs as a way to cope after my boss forced me to take some recreational drugs, namely opioids, which are highly addictive.” You said, looking down at your lap. The others in the room felt an intense anger that they hadn’t felt before. Even Satan, the avatar of Wrath, felt a new kind of anger.

The glass that Lucifer was holding shattered in his hand. Your head snapped over to where he sat.

“Dude, you okay? Did you drop it?” You asked, and stood up, then limped around to where he sat, and motioned for him to give you his gloved hands. You took off the gloves, and inspected his hands, glad to see that there were no cuts on his hand from the shards of glass.

“No, I didn’t drop it.” He said. You looked at him in confusion.

“Okay..? Well, just be more careful next time. Wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself or anything.” You said, slipping his gloves back on for him. He smiled at you.

“Thank you, you are truly kind.” He said. You shook your head.

“I don’t know about that, I’ve killed more people than I can count, mostly because I stopped counting after 173. I don’t really think that I am a nice person- no, not by a longshot- I’m just concerned for a friend, that’s all.” You said. He smiled.

“Friend?! Am I your friend, too? I mean, it’s not like I want to be friends with a human or anything, but I am just curious, you know?” Mammon said, a blush painting itself upon his cheeks.

“Wow mammon, way to be conspicuous.” Levi said with a snort. The corner of your mouth twitched into a small smirk.

“Don’t get your nipples in a twist, Mammon. You’re all friends to me. I’ve never been treated with such kindness before, I’d be dumb to consider you guys anything but friends.” You said. Mammon blushed, and looked around the room, avoiding eye contact. “Well, I’m pretty exhausted, so I think I am going to bed to catch some Z’s. Later,” you said, walking out of the room.

“Sleep well, I have something I need to give you in the morning, so be sure to be here by 7:30.” Lucifer said. You nodded, and yawned, walking out of the dining room and made your way back to your own room. The six brothers remained in the dining room, waiting until you were gone to start conversing amongst themselves.

“They’ve been through a lot, I kind of feel bad for them.” Levi said, looking at the doors you left out of. The rest of the brothers nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, but I don’t know why I feel the need to protect them and hurt anybody who ever did them wrong.” Beel said. Everybody agreed.

“I still couldn’t believe that they were treated so badly. I mean, when they got here, they didn’t even flinch at the thought that they might have died and gone to hell. It makes me feel angry.” Asmo said.

“I don’t think that there is much else that we can do other than make them feel welcomed here.” Satan said.

“Agreed, also if any other low-level demon puts their filthy hands on them, I ain’t forgiving them!” Mammon said.

“I hate to say this, but I agree with Mammon. I think that Y/N can hold their own against other demons if we give them the right weapons for it, so that’s why I told them to come in earlier tomorrow. I spoke to Lord Diavolo and he agreed that it would benefit Y/N if they were allowed to keep weapons on their person.” Lucifer said. The others looked relieved.

“I’m glad that they can have a way to protect themselves from other demons now.” Levi said.

“Yeah, lower levels always think they’re hot shit. Anyways, I’m pretty exhausted. See you in the morning,” Mammon said, walking out the door. The others sighed.

“Does he not realize that he thinks exactly like those demons he hates so much?” Beel said. The others snickered quietly.

“He truly is an idiot.” Lucifer said.


	5. Cold Cold Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor look into my eyes. I’ve been breathing air, but there’s no sign of life. Doctor, the problem’s in my chest. My heart feels cold as ice but it’s anybody’s guess. Doctor can you help me ‘cause I don’t feel right. Better make it fast before I change my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter's song- Cold Cold Cold by Cage the Elephant
> 
> sorry for taking so long to post this one! I was busy at protests and I also moved out of my apartment, so it's been super busy for me. I hope you enjoy this chapter! thank you for supporting me!

The morning came all too quickly. When your body touched the bed, you felt as if you were resting on a cloud. _I’ve never felt so comfortable before._ You thought. You had lain on your side and stuck your hand under the pillow, caressing the handle of the knife that sat under it. You knew that you were probably safe here, but old habits indeed died hard. You couldn’t help but feel tired, and your eyes fluttered shut, and soon, you were fast asleep.

“Hey, it- WOAH!” Mammon screamed, staring at the knife embedded into the doorframe next to him. You gasped, sitting straight up.

“Holy shit, I’m so sorry!” You said as you got out of your bed. You ran up to him and pulled the knife out of the wall, looking over him in concern. “Are you okay?” you asked.

“Other than being scarred for life, yeah, I’m okay. Don’t sweat it, human. Anyways, I came to wake you, since we didn’t give you your D.D.D yesterday, which has your alarm clock in it.” Mammon said, holding out a red-colored phone. It looked like the fancy ones that your boss used. Mammon handed the device to you. “Here, this is yours. It has all our numbers in it, along with some other things.” He said. You took the device.

“Wow, thanks!” You said, inspecting the piece of technology. You turned it on, and a generic phone background along with the time, 6:49, met your eyes. You smiled. “Dude, this is so much better than the shitty burner phones that I’m used to. Thanks, I really appreciate it,” You said, looking into Mammon’s eyes. He sputtered, blushing.

“I-it’s nothing! Just don’t break it, alright? Lucifer would get mad, and boy, is he scary when he’s mad. Like seriously, what’s his deal? He acts like he has permanent blue balls. He thinks he’s better than The Great Mammon, the nerve!” he said, shrugging. You looked behind him, and smiled nervously. The man in question was behind him. ‘ _I’d better let him know before he gets his ass beat…’_ you thought.

“Uh, Mamm- “You started. His talking, however, continued, much to your horror.

“I mean, seriously! That stick up his ass has been there for as long as I- “

“Mammon!” you said. He looked at you in confusion.

“What?” he asked. You pointed behind him, where a raging Lucifer stood. He paled. “He’s behind me, isn’t he.” Mammon asked. You nodded, hiding a smile behind your hand. You hadn’t had this much fun in years.

“What were you saying about the stick up my ass? Please, continue.” Lucifer said. Mammon started shaking.

“N-nothin’! I would never say anythin’ like that!” Mammon said, voice quivering in fear. You couldn’t help yourself. You burst out laughing. The other two stared at you, an unknown emotion plastered upon their faces. ‘ _Wow, I haven’t laughed in years! This feels great!’_ You thought, your laughter increasing in volume. The other two soon joined in their laughter, and soon, all three of you were hunched over, laughing your hearts out.

“What’s funny, guys?” You heard. It was Satan. He had walked out of his room in his school uniform, books in hand, and was looking over you three with a smile. You wiped your eyes and stood up straight, looking at him with a bright smile on your face.

“Mammon just did something that was so hilariously stupid that I just couldn’t help but laugh.” You said, looking at Lucifer and Mammon, who had calmed themselves down after you stopped laughing. “These two just started laughing after I did,” you added.

“I must say, your laughs are contagious. I would love to hear it more.” Lucifer spoke with a smile. Your face heated up, and you looked away, avoiding eye contact.

“I-I mean, uh, t-thanks?” you said nervously. Mammon put his hand on your head, ignoring your flinch.

“I’ve never heard Lucifer compliment anybody like that. You really are somethin’, huh?” Mammon said, ruffling your already-messy hair. You beamed at the brothers.

“Well, I thank you for the compliment, then. But I do believe I need to change, I still have to meet you at the dining room later, remember, Lucifer?” You asked, looking at Lucifer. He nodded.

“Well, we will leave you to get ready. I trust you know where the uniforms are?” he asked. You nodded, and walked back into your room, shutting the door.

You walked to the wooden closet that sat against the wall, and opened it. Nine school uniforms were placed neatly on hangers, and you grabbed one, along with some underwear, and a pair of socks. You hung the clothing items on your left arm, and grabbed your knife holders that were placed neatly on the ground. You walked into the bathroom and hung the clothes up on the towel rack, then you set the knife holders on the granite counter. You looked at yourself in the mirror, and glared at the injuries littered all over your face. ‘ _Damn, I still look fucked up. Can’t be helped, I guess.’_

You shook your head and quickly changed, fastening the knife holders on your ankles. The school uniform had a coat with inside pockets, so you put your new phone in one, then looked into the mirror. ‘ _Other than my fucked-up face, I don’t look too bad.’_ You thought. _‘But this teal shirt doesn’t really match the rest of this uniform. But at least I don’t have to wear khakis.’_ You stared at the untied red tie that sat around your neck. ‘ _How do you tie one of these? I guess I could just ask someone else to do it for me’._ You thought. You took care of the rest of your daily routine before walking back out into your own room. You put on your lace-up boots and walked out the door, heading towards the dining room.

“Good morning, does anybody know how to tie one of these things?” You asked, looking at the brothers who sat around the table. Most of the brothers in question either didn’t have a tie, or it was sloppily hanging around their neck. “Well, I guess by the look of it most of you guys don’t know how to tie one either,” you said, snickering. Mammon, Beel and Levi all blushed in embarrassment.

Satan walked up to you and grabbed the tie that was hanging around your neck. You watched as he skillfully tied it into a neat knot. He tightened it around your neck then gently pat your head. You smiled up at him.

“Wow, thanks!” You said, offering him a smile. You walked to the table and sat down between Beel and Mammon, the same place you sat yesterday. Beel smiled at you and offered you a biscuit. You smiled back and took it. The others gaped at the two of you.

“Woah, Beel offered you some food? I’ve never seen him do that!” Asmo said. Beel blushed.

“What? They looked hungry.” He said, stuffing his face with more food. You smiled.

“I appreciate it, thank you, Beel.” You said with a smile. He blushed, and nodded. You turned back to your own plate and started eating, stuffing your face with delicious foods, much like the man sitting next to you.

“Wow, Y/N, I know Asmo said this yesterday, but he’s right. Your appetite definitely rivals Beel’s. You eat a lot,” Levi said. You swallowed your mouthful of food and chugged your drink.

“Well, I usually don’t get to eat much, since I don’t get paid. Plus, I run around a lot and do a lot of physical exercise, which makes me hungry.” You said, setting down your utensils. “Usually all my breakfasts, lunches and dinners consist of cup ramen and cheap convenient store snacks.” You added.

“No way, my diet consists of the same thing! But that’s only because I hate leaving my room.” Levi said. You laughed.

“I get it, interacting with people sucks, doesn’t it?” You asked. He nodded in agreement, eyes shining excitedly.

“Hey, do you like anime?” Levi asked. You nodded.

“Yeah, I do actually! You’d think that I wouldn’t be able to watch it but the T.V in the motel I lived in had an app with a bunch of pirated entertainment- like, movies and stuff- and they had a huge selection of anime. In fact, I used to have a collection of figurines from a whole bunch of different shows!” you said excitedly. He smiled eagerly.

“We should totally watch some stuff together!” he said. You nodded with a smile, then gulped down the last of your beverage. 

“Well, now that you have finished eating and Levi has finished with his otaku rant, I have something to give you.” Lucifer said, handing you a sleek, elegant black box. You took it, and opened it, finding five expensive-looking throwing knives. You took one out of the box and inspected it. The black metal was cool to the touch, and the handle had a pentagram engraved in it. The blade had strange letters of some sort, and you looked at lucifer in confusion.

“These knives are for protecting yourself against any type of demon you may come across. They are the only type of weapon that can actually hurt and or kill one.” He said.

“Wow, thanks! I appreciate it. I was honestly kind of nervous about defending myself, but now that I have this, I feel a lot safer. Thank you.” You said, taking the knives out of the box. You brought your left leg up and rested it on your right thigh. You removed your shoes to reveal the knife holder strapped to your ankle, on top of your pants. You took out the regular knives and replaced them with the new ones. Now there were four knives strapped to your ankle. You put your shoe back on, and put the other knives you had on the table.

“There is another layer underneath the one you just saw.” Lucifer said. You removed the top layer of foam, and found five more knives underneath. You smiled and took them out. You brought your right foot up, and took off your shoe, repeating the process. You strapped another four to the holder, putting your old weapons on the table, next to the ones you had already taken out.

You took two more knives out of each of your pockets and replaced them with the new ones. Once you were done, you looked up at the brothers.

“Wow, that’s a lot of weapons you got there.” Mammon said.

“Comes with the job, I guess.” You said, staring at your old knives that sat upon the table. Lucifer stood up.

“Time for class, and don’t worry about the weapons on the table. I will get someone to take them back to your room.” he said, walking away. The rest of you followed him out the door of the dining room.


	6. Punchin' Bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She’s a stone-cold, straight face killer and a lover, and she won’t put up with another brute who only wants to bruise her, take her love and then abuse her. No she won’t take no more, oh no, ain’t it a drag, if you take a swing, she swings back. She said I’m not your punching bag. Heaven help ya, I’m telling the truth. Heaven help ya, she’s coming for you. Heaven help ya, the girl likes to fight, afraid of nothing and she carries a knife, she said I’m not your punching bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the absence, i had stuff to deal with lol. This chapter has mentions of war and PTSD. Based off of a personal experience of mine. I was born in the U.S, but lived in another country that was also an active war zone. Bombings happened daily and though I only lived there up until i was 5 to about 7, i still remember every moment there like it happened yesterday. When i moved back to the u.s and heard the school bell, i cried and locked myself in the janitor's closet and refused to move for hours. It is the same thing with fireworks (lol thanks july 4th) I am sorry if this offends people or if it is somehow inaccurate, but this is purely fiction and it is also a way for me to cope with my own problems. 
> 
> Song for this chapter is Punchin' Bag by Cage the Elephant. Enjoy! Sorry for any mistakes, English is not my first language.

When you stepped into the building, R.A.D, as they called it, you were met with stares and snarls. You would be intimidated if you weren’t already used to killing people for breakfast. The six brothers crowded around you, feeling a protective surge washing over them.

You looked at the other demons with a cold gaze, walking past them with confidence. You weren’t scared of them. The worst thing they could do was kill you, and you would just end up back in Hell anyways.

When you walked into the classroom, the brothers led you to a seat, and you sat down in it. The desk had books stacked up on top of it, and you looked at them in interest. Some subjects you were familiar with, like math, but that’s about where the familiarity ended. Strange books like ‘Demonology’ and ‘Cursed Magic’ caught your attention.

The brothers sat down around you, with Asmo and Satan taking the two desks on your right and left. The class started, and the dull voice of the instructor rang through the room. You worked on various subjects, finally glad that the crime group you worked for required you to take extra educational lessons. You knew everything the teacher was talking about, save for the strange subjects like Devildom History or Demonology (Seriously, what the fuck even is Demonology?). Satan caught your gaze.

“Hey, if you need help, I would be more than happy to offer you assistance.” Satan said. A small smile made its way onto your face.

“You talk like a customer service representative.” You said, laughing. He blushed. “But that’s okay, I would be really grateful if you helped me out, honestly. I don’t understand any of these subjects other than math, science, and English.” You said.

“Then I would be more than happy to help you out.” He said. You smiled at him.

_RIIING_ the bell screamed out. Your reaction was immediate. You had taken shelter under your desk and curled up into a ball, holding your arms over your head. You waited for the impact, your body shivering and your breath shallow. Nothing came. You felt a hand on your shoulder and in turn, you flinched violently.

“Hey, are you alright?” You heard. You slowly raised your head and opened your eyes. The six brothers were crouched around your desk, looking at you in concern. You took a shaky breath. “Did the bell scare you?” Lucifer asked, his hand rubbing circles along your back. You nodded. “May I ask why?” He questioned.

“Y-you already asked…” you said quietly. “But… I used to live in an active war zone when I was younger. Air raids often took place and they would drop bombs on hospitals, schools, and other places like neighborhoods and food stores. Any buildings that were classified as essential were bombed. When a bomb was incoming, there would be bells around the city that would give us a warning, but there wasn’t much that we could do anyways, because a human can’t fight a bomb and win. It wasn’t uncommon to find a stray limb every once in a while. Every building I ever went in got blown up. It got so bad that at one point, you couldn’t even see where the actual ground was. Instead it was all just covered in rubble.

A foreign military always acted like heroes even though they were responsible for ruining lives and killing children. They took any child that looked younger than sixteen and brought them as refugees to a foreign country. I was one of those kids. When I was eight, both of my parents were shot and killed right in front of me. When I felt someone drag me away from their bodies… I got so scared. I thought I was next. It was horrible. Every time I heard a fire alarm or a school bell I would get so scared. It’s gotten better, and my reactions aren’t as bad as they used to be, the first time I heard a school bell I ran into the teacher’s lounge and hid in a cabinet, refusing to come out. They eventually had to call the cops and child protective services after three hours of me refusing to get up.” You ranted. Hot tears ran down your cheeks, and you felt somebody crawl under the desk with you and wipe your tears. It was Asmo. Nobody stopped you from talking, so you continued.

“I remember thinking, _‘why is nobody taking cover? They’re all gonna die.’_ I remember this one teacher telling me to get up or they were going to call my mother and tell her what I was doing. After he said that, I cried even harder and just started screaming about how my parents were dead and that nobody would care if I died. The teacher felt so bad after he found out what happened to me, but I didn’t understand why he started crying when I had another breakdown because of the school bell.

A lot of kids would make fun of me, too. They would taunt me and smack large textbooks on their desks to make me freak out. It worked every time. I felt so helpless. I’m sorry for making a scene, I thought I was over this, but I guess getting over severe trauma isn’t as easy as I thought.” You finished, crawling back out from under your desk. The six brothers looked devastated. You felt yourself get pulled into a tight hug by Beel, and the rest of the brothers joined you two.

“Don’t ever think you are weak. You survived something that many others would not have. I believe that you are the strongest human in existence. I truly feel for you. The Celestial War was thousands of years ago, but I still wake up with nightmares. I know how you feel, and it’s okay to be scared.” Lucifer said.

“Thank you guys so much.” You said. The hug broke off, and you looked around the room. It was empty, save for the seven of you. “Where is everybody?”

“I told them to leave the room. Plus, it’s the free period right now.” Lucifer said. “Speaking of free period, we have a student council meeting to attend to. Will you be alright on your own?” Lucifer asked. You nodded.

“Yeah, I will be fine. I’m good at ignoring my problems.” You said.

“Alright, well, we will see you in an hour.” Lucifer said. You waved them goodbye as they walked out the door. You walked out, too, but stopped at the stairway, leaning against the half-wall that was next to the stairs.

You saw three people approaching. Two were wearing white, and one had white hair. You stood up straight and stood in a defensive stance, ready to fight if needed. One of the people wearing white, specifically the one that didn’t look like a child, raised his hands slightly in front of him as a sign of peace. You lowered your guard slightly, but stayed alert, nonetheless.

“Hello, I am Simeon, and these two are Luke and Solomon. We are also exchange students. It is a pleasure to meet you,” A handsome, dark-skinned man said, holding out his hand. You took his extended hand and shook it firmly.

“Pleasure to meet the three of you. My name is Y/N.” You said, nodding at all of them.

“Woah, what happened to your face?” Luke asked, pointing at the bandages that littered your face, along with the many bruises that accompanied them. Simeon looked at Luke with furrowed eyebrows.

“That was a little rude, Luke.” He said. You shook your head.

“It’s fine. And to answer your question, I… uh, got these from work,” You said, motioning to the mess of injuries on your face.

“Must be a hell of a job, then.” Solomon said. You laughed.

“Yeah, something like that. Anyways, are you the other human I’ve been hearing about?” You said, turning your attention towards him. He nodded.

“Yeah, I am a sorcerer from the human world. I have this ring that made me hungry for power, so I made pacts with 72 demons, which is why I am an exchange student here. Though, I don’t really know why you are also an exchange student, you don’t seem to have any special qualities.” He said. _‘Man, I already hate this guy.’_ You thought. “Would you like to join us? We are going to explore the campus for a while.” You nodded, despite still being wary of the white-haired man. ‘ _Dude is scrawny as hell. I could definitely fight him and win. No worries.’_ You thought.

“Sure, why not?” you said. The four of you walked the halls in silence. You felt the hungry stares of the demons around you, but you ignored them.

“Look, it’s a human! We should eat them before Lucifer gets back!” One said. You stopped and looked towards the demon in question. Him and another demon stood against a wall. You looked at them. Simeon, Luke, and Solomon stopped and the three of them looked back at you.

“Eat me? Try it. I dare you.” You said. Simeon, Luke and Solomon stared at you in shock.

“Are you crazy? You can’t win a fight against them!” Luke whispered loudly.

“Wanna bet?” you said. You didn’t move. The demon smiled, and lunged towards you without a second thought.

You stepped to the side as he tried to grab you. He looked at you, anger apparent in his eyes. He marched towards you angrily, and you stared at him in the eyes. _He’s weak, a low-level, I guess._ You thought.

“Is that all you got?” You asked. Everybody around you stopped what they were doing, and stared at the two of you. The demon snarled and lunged again, with his right arm reaching out to grab you. You grabbed the bottom of his sleeve and pivoted around, hooking your right arm under his upper arm, shoulder digging into his armpit. Your hand looped over and gripped his upper arm harshly. You hugged his arm to your chest using your left arm, and then, bent over, using your right foot to knock him off balance.

You pulled his arm and threw him over your body. He hit the ground with a loud _BANG_. Everybody around you stopped, looking at you in shock. You smirked.

His right arm was still in your hold, so you twisted it, forcing him to roll onto his stomach. You grabbed both his arms and locked them behind his back. You sat down on his arms, making him groan in pain.

“You know, for all that talk, you really didn’t put up much of a fight. I’m kind of disappointed.” You said, grabbing his hair and pulling his head up. One of your hands slipped into your boot and pulled out a knife. You held it up to his neck. The skin that the knife touched started sizzling and bubbling. You smiled triumphantly.

“Any last words?” you asked. He said nothing. You shrugged. Just as you were about to slit his throat, a hand landed on your shoulder. Your head snapped up, and your eyes met Diavolo’s. He smiled down at you. Behind him, was Barbatos, along with the six brothers.

“I don’t think that is necessary, Y/N.” He said. You shrugged, and slipped the knife back in your pocket. You got up and kicked the demon in the side. He groaned pushed himself up on shaky arms.

“Leave. If I ever see you again, then you’d better run, because next time you won’t be so lucky.” You said. He nodded and ran off. You scoffed.

“Woah, what in the world? How did you do that? Are you sure you aren’t a sorcerer like Solomon?” Luke asked. You crossed your arms.

“No, not a sorcerer,” You said, pausing in thought. _Well, I don’t really want them to know that I murder people for a living._ “I’m just… experienced.” You said. Solomon laughed.

“Experienced? You just crushed that demon like a bug! That was certainly impressive; given that he was about three times your size.” He said. “I don’t even think that I could do that without any magic of some sort. I guess I was wrong about what I said earlier.”

“W-well, l-like I said before, I-I’m just experienced… and stuff…” You said awkwardly, avoiding eye contact. Solomon raised an eyebrow.

“Hell of an experience, huh?” He said. A figure appeared in front of you, blocking your view of Solomon. You could tell by the gloved hand and black hair that it was Lucifer. He looked at Solomon with a hard glare.

“It’s getting late. We are heading home. Y/N is on cooking duty today, so it is best for us to take our leave. We will see you tomorrow.” Lucifer said, dragging you away from the other three exchange students. The rest of the brothers followed.

“So, am I really on cooking duty today?” You asked as soon as you were out the school doors. Lucifer smiled at you.

“No, I saw your discomfort, so I just thought of something that would warrant an absence.” Lucifer said. You sighed in relief. ‘ _Good, I suck at cooking.’_

“Thank goodness, I really hate- “you started.

“Your turn isn’t until tomorrow.” He said smugly. Your mood dampened. ‘ _I fucking knew it’._ You thought.

“Great…” you said sarcastically. Lucifer raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

_‘I hope they like instant noodles.’_ You thought.


	7. A Car, A Torch, A Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then I felt chills in my bones, the breath I saw was not my own. I knew my skin that wrapped my frame wasn’t made to play this game, and then I saw him, torch in hand, he laid it out, what he had planned, and then I said, I’ll take the grave, please just send them on my way. I began to understand why God died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while! I have been dealing with some stuff on my own. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I apologize for any mistakes, english is not my first language. 
> 
> Chapter song: A Car, A Torch, A Death- twenty one pilots
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of drugs and drug withdrawal symptoms. If you are experiencing withdrawal, please go to a hospital. It's not fun to deal with alone.

When the morning came, and your alarm went off, you were nowhere to be found. No, you had not run away, nor were you hiding. You simply felt like you had gotten hit by a train.

Another gag sounded through the confined space of the bathroom as you wretched into the toilet. Shivers wracked your body, and your head felt as if it were being squeezed out through your ears. You couldn’t hear a thing.

You were well aware of what was happening to you. It has been a little over 32 hours since you had arrived in the Devildom, and about 48 since you last used any recreational drugs. You were experiencing withdrawal symptoms. From what? You couldn’t remember. Probably opioids, or maybe alcohol- maybe even nicotine. They were all a possibility.

You stood shakily, and flushed the toilet. You moved to the sink and brushed your teeth while staring at your reflection in the mirror. Your forehead was covered in sweat, and your skin looked ashy and grey. You rinsed out your mouth and looked into your own bloodshot eyes. _Fuck, I look like shit. Even more so than usual._

You stumbled back into your room and got ready. Your shaky hands messily buttoned up your shirt, but you were too disoriented to care. You slipped on your school-issued jacket and decided to ditch the tie. You sat on your bed and sloppily put on your socks and knife holders, before slipping on your lace-up boots and messily tying them on.

You stood up, and stumbled a bit when your vision went black for a split second. You blinked slowly and ran a hand down your face. _Fuck, I feel like shit,_ you thought as you slipped your phone into your jacket pocket. You tried your best to walk straight, but your efforts were futile as you stumbled out your room and into the hallways.

When you finally walked into the dining room, hunched over and shaking vigorously, you felt as if you were fighting off Death itself. You stumbled to your chair, too far gone to register any looks that were thrown your way. You collapsed in your seat and stared at the wall with a blank expression, blinking slowly.

“Y/N? Hey! Y/N! Can ya’ hear me?” You heard. You felt someone lightly shaking you. You blinked again, moving your eyes away from the wall and towards the voice. It was Mammon, you registered. You then felt another set of hands on you, one on your forehead, and the other on your waist.

“Huh?” You slurred tiredly, bloodshot eyes blinking in confusion.

“You were staring at the wall for like five minutes and didn’t respond to any of us. Are you feeling alright?” Asmo asked. You shrugged tiredly.

“What’s wrong? You sick or something?” Levi asked, sounding concerned.

“Withdrawal,” you slurred. “Maybe coke? Or opioids? Maybe nicotine? I don’t remember.” You said, speech slow and slurred together. Your headache prevented you from thinking properly.

“Why didn’t you say anythin’? We could have done somethin’ sooner!” Mammon said. You scowled.

“I’ll be fine, not the first time this has happened, anyways.” You said. You grabbed your cup of water and chugged it down. “Fuck, I’m so thirsty. Probably opioids, then.” You said tiredly.

“We should call someone. I’m sure that Simeon could help, ‘cause you know, the Holy Spirit and all that.” Mammon said. Lucifer shook his head.

“I think he could help if we were in the Celestial Realm. Sadly, we are not, and therefore, his powers would be of no help here. I am going to call Diavolo. He will know what to do. In the meantime, take them back to their room.” Lucifer said. He stood up and walked out into the hallway to make the call.

You felt someone gather you in their arms. It was Beelzebub, who was carrying you bridal style. Your eyes met the bright ceiling.

“Holy fuck, why is it so bright in here? Isn’t hell supposed to be dark or something?” You groaned, hooking your arm around Beelzebub’s shoulders and hiding your face in his neck. You heard someone giggle quietly.

“You know, if Y/N wasn’t sick right now, this would be so cute!” Asmo said. You felt Beelzebub’s neck heat up.

“You know, if I didn’t feel like I was dying I would totally snap your neck. Consider yourself lucky.” You said. Asmo giggled, and didn’t seem phased by the threat in the slightest.

A door opened and you felt yourself being lowered onto your comfortable bed. You squinted your eyes and looked at Beel.

“Thanks.” You said to him. He smiled and nodded.

“No problem!” he said happily. You threw your arm over your eyes to block out the light. The door swung open, and you peeked out the side of your arm to see who entered the room. It was Lucifer, with Diavolo and Barbatos in tow. You covered your eyes again and groaned.

“Wow, you look awful, you must be feeling pretty sick right now.” Diavolo said. You groaned.

“Great deduction, Sherlock. Must have been really hard to figure that one out, huh?” You said sarcastically. Diavolo laughed in delight.

“Wow, sarcasm must be a symptom of withdrawal, then.” Satan said. You said nothing, and just groaned again, using the arm placed over your eyes to wipe the sweat off of your forehead.

“Alright, well, luckily for you, your condition is not life-threatening, and therefore, we can heal you with no consequences. Please remove your arm from your face for me.” Barbatos said. You removed your arm from your eyes, and squinted up at him. He smiled kindly and put a hand on your head. You felt all pain immediately dissipate from your body.

“Woah, dude, I feel better than I’ve ever felt in my life! Damn, I guess ibuprofen really wasn’t the way to go. Thanks, Barbatos.” You said, giving him a sweet smile. You sat up and hugged him. He blushed and hugged you back.

“No problem, I am simply doing my job,” he said when you broke the hug.

“Don’t be gettin’ all handsy with them! I- hey!” Mammon said, but was cut off by Lucifer, who hit him upside the head. “Ow, dude! What’s your- ow! Hey! Quit it!” He exclaimed as lucifer continued to hit him. You laughed loudly, and soon, the rest of the people in the room followed, including Mammon. You all laughed for a few minutes before calming down.

“Well, we should probably make our way to school,” you said while unbuttoning your shirt.

“Woah, what are you doing?” Levi said with a red face; you raised an eyebrow at him.

“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m fixing my shirt,” you said. He looked away with a red face and scoffed.

“Should have just gotten it right the first time,” he muttered quietly. Your eyebrows furrowed.

“Excuse me? Sorry my priorities weren’t exactly focused on my appearance. I was more concerned with the fact that I felt like I was steps away from actually burning in Hell for all of eternity.” You said. His face turned into a darker shade of red.

“W-well you know, humans are just so weak, and if you took the time to look nice, maybe we would respect yo-“ You cut off his sentence by pointing one of your knives to his face. His eyes widened, and all the color from his face had drained.

“Look, man. You’ve dug yourself a hole here, and I suggest you stop talking before I do something that you most definitely will not enjoy.” You threatened.

“N-noted…” he said, his voice high and weak. You smiled sweetly, and put your knife back in the holder that was strapped to your ankle.

“Good, now that that’s out of the way, let’s head to school now, shall we?” you said, straightening out your uniform.


	8. Everybody Wants to Rule the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to your life, there’s no turning back, even while we sleep, we will find you acting on your best behavior. Turn your back on mother nature, everybody wants to rule the world. It’s my own design, it’s my own remorse, help me to decide, help me make the most of freedom and of pleasure; nothing ever lasts forever, everybody wants to rule the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! sorry for not updating in a while. i hope you enjoy this chapter! based on a real fighting experience i had. i hope i was able to capture my experiences. 
> 
> song- Everybody Wants to Rule the World- Tears for Fears
> 
> not proofread. sorry for any mistakes! english is not my first, second or third language.

When you walked into the R.A.D building, you noticed that the student body were acting a lot different than they did when you first showed up to class. Instead of glaring at you and threatening your life, they stared at you with wide eyes while whispering fervently to each other.

“That’s the human who took out Aberdeen yesterday!” you heard. You saw three demons talking amongst each other.

“No way, that puny human? They look like they took a huge beating!” one of them said. _So I guess Barbatos didn’t heal my exterior injuries. Whatever, not much I can do about that._

“Those injuries were there before they arrived at school yesterday. Aberdeen didn’t even put a scratch on them!”

“No, I don’t believe it. No way a fucking human took out a demon that was three times their size. If I fought them, I’d win in two seconds flat.” Another said cockily. Your eye twitched, and you marched up to them, stance tense and hostile.

“Wanna test that theory? You three look even weaker than the guy I fought yesterday.” You said. The three demons scoffed. The brothers, plus Barbatos and Diavolo, walked up and stood behind you. You felt a large hand land itself on your shoulder. The boys behind you said nothing. The three demons in front of you froze up.

“W-well, I don’t want to fight a dumb human! It wouldn’t be a fair fight at all.” One of the three said. You laughed.

“Oh yeah? Are you saying that because you know that you would lose?” you said. You heard Mammon quietly cackle behind you, then a whack was heard, followed by a hiss. You ignored it.

“We wouldn’t lose! No way!” another said.

“You sure? Fine. Let’s settle this after class. Courtyard. Four PM sharp. Don’t be late, I’ll be looking forward to beating your ass.” You said, looking them over one last time before turning on your heel and walking away. The brothers (plus Diavolo and Barbatos) followed suit.

“That was quite the show, Y/N.” Diavolo said. “I hope you are aware that you just picked a fight with three demons that are both larger and stronger than you.” He added. You laughed.

“Please, I got this. I can’t even count the amount of times that I’ve thrown hands in a Denny’s parking lot with groups of people that were taller _and_ stronger than me. I haven’t lost a fight yet, and I don’t plan on losing now.” You said. The boys stared at you.

“The fuck is a Denny’s?” Mammon said.

“Seriously? Y/N just picked a fight with three demons and that’s the part you are concerned about? Dumbass.” Satan said. You laughed. The nine of you stopped in front of your classroom.

“It’s a diner that’s open 24/7. People usually go there to deal drugs, but I’d be lying if I said they didn’t have a bomb ass menu. Maybe I’ll take you guys there one day.” You said. The brothers nodded.

“Food? I’m there!” Beel said enthusiastically.

“Well, if you would excuse me, I must get to class. I will be looking forward to the fight later,” Diavolo said, walking away with a smile. Barbatos followed him.

You turned away and walked into class, oblivious to the stares and whispers floating around the room.

“Look, did you hear that they picked a fight earlier? I can’t wait to see them die.” You heard. You grabbed a sharp wooden pencil and threw it like a knife. It stabbed them in the forehead and then fell to the floor, leaving a bloody dot in its wake. They hissed in pain. Lucifer looked at you with a disapproving stare.

“Hey, talk shit, get hit. I don’t make the rules, man.” You stated, shrugging your shoulders.

“Wow! You threw that like you were Haku from Naruto!” Levi said. You laughed, but said nothing.

“Man, you’re bein’ extra aggressive today. What’s up with that?” Mammon said.

“I dunno, I guess I feel better than I usually do. Must be because I am finally sober.” You said.

“Be careful, Y/N. Keep up this behavior and you will die before the school year is over.” Lucifer said. You shrugged.

“I’m not concerned about that. I mean, I am going to die eventually. If I die now, I won’t really care. I had it coming. Plus, I’m coming right back here anyways.” You said, looking down at your desk.

“You’re not even a little concerned? Don’t you have anybody that would miss you?” Asmo said.

“No, my parents died, and I kill people for a living. It’s not exactly an acceptable job that I can talk about during a party.” You said. The brothers stayed silent and exchanged unreadable glances at each other.

The class started, and you felt yourself grow tired. You rested your chin on top of your hand and closed your eyes. The world around you slowly faded away as you fell asleep.

Unbeknownst to you, six brothers stared at you in curiosity. After years of sleeping on the streets or on top of tall buildings in the summer or warm heaters in the winter, it seemed as if you could sleep anywhere. One of the brothers smiled, his green eyes crinkling in delight as he pulled out extra sheets of paper. _I should write notes for them._ He thought.

_BRIIING_

You jolted awake; your hands quickly grabbed the nearest textbook and held it above your head, like a shield. Your eyes were screwed shut and your knuckles were white. You felt a hand on your shoulder again. It was Asmo, who sat next to you. You opened your eyes and put your book down.

“S-sorry about that.” You said. He shook his head.

“No need to apologize, you did nothing wrong. I just wanted to know if you are okay.” He said. You nodded and smiled.

“I’m okay. We should get going, I have a fight to win.” You said as you stood up and grabbed your bag. You walked out the door, the rest of the brothers following as you walked to the courtyard. As you approached, your eyes widened.

“Holy shit, there are so many people here. They really wanna see me get killed, huh?” you said. Mammon nodded.

“Yeah, they do, wha- hey!” Mammon said, crying when Lucifer’s hand met the back of his head. You laughed nervously, but stood up straight and walked with confidence, weaving between people as you made your way into the middle of the courtyard. Your eyes landed upon the three demons who provoked you earlier. They looked kind of nervous, staring at the crowd as new people arrived to watch.

You took off your backpack and set it on the floor, doing the same to your jacket and tie. Asmo came over and picked up your things, moving them to the sidelines. You looked back at him and noticed that Diavolo and Barbatos had also shown up. You turned back to your opponents and stretched your back and arms.

“Alright, who’s first?” You asked. None of them moved for a while, and the four of you just stayed silent as the crowd grew and cheered.

Suddenly, all three of them moved at once. You scoffed. They all ran towards you, arms reaching out to grab you. _It’s laughable, they aren’t even protecting their faces or torsos._ You thought, aiming a strong kick to the abdomen when the first one reached you. He hunched over and groaned, but you didn’t have time to make a snarky remark as another one moved to lunge at you.

He jumped forward, aiming for you. You stepped to the side, watching him fall to the floor. The last one tried to aim a kick to your head, but you ducked under his swinging legs and kicked his leg out from under him. He fell over. The crowd roared with cheers.

“Is that all you got?” You asked. The three demons got up again and this time, attacked at the same time. One of them grabbed your arm and another punched you in the face, your head snapping to the side at the harsh force. Your other arm found itself in the hold of the last demon. You didn’t let that distract you.

Using the grip on your arms to your advantage, you kicked up with your right leg, using your left leg to hop off the ground. You flipped backwards, the two demons who held your arms were acting as support for your weight as you flipped. As your body moved, so did their arms, and they quickly let go before they could dislocate any joints.

You landed gracefully on your feet, staring back at the demons with a smirk. The crowd went crazy again. One of the demons had a bloody nose, assuming that he was the one who got kicked. The other two just stood there blankly. You smiled mockingly and hunched over, charging at one of the demons. You were so quick that he couldn’t react on time. The top of your head violently crashed into his lower abdomen, effectively knocking him off balance and sending him to the ground.

The wind was knocked out of his lungs, and you sat up on his stomach, swinging your fist with all your strength, aiming at his head. His head snapped to the side as he lost consciousness. You stood up, only to get knocked back down to the ground. You landed on your back and found the demon on top of you, his hands pinning your wrists to the floor.

“Oh no! Whatever shall I do? I’ve been bested!” You said sarcastically. The crowd started laughing, and you looked back at the brothers, along with Diavolo and Barbatos, and saw them staring at you in concern. ‘ _Wow, they think I’m gonna lose? No way!’_ You thought.

You looked back up at the demon and smiled at him. You lifted your hips up, and since he had you pinned with his legs on either side of you, it gave you the opportunity to push his hips up with yours and knock him forwards. In an attempt to stable himself, he let go of your wrists and opted to move his hands beside your head. As his body fell forward, you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him to your chest. You moved your legs out from under him, wrapping your right leg over his back.

You used your other leg to help push yourself to the left. He fell to the side, effectively changing your positions. Now, he was the one pinned under you. You smiled sweetly at him from where you sat upon his chest. His eyes widened as you reached for his hair. You yanked his head up and brought it back down onto the concrete. He passed out, and blood pooled around his head.

“Oops,” You said sarcastically with an ominous smile on your face. The crowd of students cheered. 

You got up and turned to the last one, who looked scared out of his mind. You smiled wider and walked towards him. He ran towards you and put you in a chokehold with his arm wrung around your neck. You kept your hands at your sides rather than try to pry his arms off of you, because you knew that he would just tighten his grip, and you didn’t want to choke.

So instead, you headbutted him with all your strength, then proceeded to stomp on his foot and elbow him in the ribs. He let you go and stumbled backwards. You turned around to look at him. He looked frazzled for a second, but quickly regained his footing and started to walk backwards. For every step he took back, you took forward.

“Oh, what’s wrong? Are you afraid of a human? Scared that I am going to beat your ass so hard you won’t be able to walk straight for the rest of your life?” You taunted loudly. A snarl painted itself on his face. He swung his fist at you but you dodged quickly. You grabbed his wrist and pulled his arm. He stumbled forward and you let go of his wrist before he could stable himself. As he fell forward, you brought your leg up and kicked him in the face. He fell towards the ground with a groan. You kicked his head in repeatedly until he passed out.

When the last demon was defeated, you straightened out your back and puffed out your chest in confidence. You walked back towards the brothers, casually stepping over the bodies left lying on the floor.

“Wow, that was quite a show you put on.” Lucifer said. The brothers agreed.

“Yeah!” Mammon said. “You know, for a human, you aren’t too bad. I’ll bet that you could last twice as long as a normal human if you fought me.”

“You wanna test that theory, tough guy?” You said lowly. He jolted and looked away from you.

“N-no! I’m just sayin’!” He said.

“Uh huh. Anyways, you guys know any good bars around here? I’m thirsty for a drink. I wanna get fucked up.” You said with a smile, walking towards the exit of the school. The brothers followed suit, with Diavolo and Barbatos staying behind.

“Oh? Any reason as to why?” Asmo asked. You shrugged.

“I usually drown my sorrows after I kick some ass. Old habits die hard.” You said. Asmo frowned.

“Hey, how about we watch a movie and do some facemasks instead? Doesn’t that sound like fun?” He said. You furrowed your brows and pursed your lips.

“No, it doesn’t.” You said, eyebrows raised and arms crossed.

“Oh, come on! It will be fun, I promise!” Asmo said, pulling your arm along to the entrance of the House. You sighed.

“Fine, but only because I don’t want to deal with your whiny ass _plus_ a fucking hangover.” You said reluctantly. Asmo smiled blindingly, and the rest of the brothers followed suit.

 _‘God fucking dammit.’_ You thought. ‘ _How does one act while watching a movie with some friends?’_


	9. Feel Good Inc.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> City’s breaking down on a camel’s back, they just have to go ‘cause they don’t know whack. So while you fill the streets, it’s appealing to see you won’t get undercounted ‘cause you’re damned and free. You got a new horizon, it’s ephemeral style, in melancholy town where we never smile. And all I wanna hear is the message, beep. My dreams, they got her kissin’ ‘cause I don’t get sleep, no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter! sorry for it being short. I have an outline for each chapter and didn't really know how to add more to this one lol. 
> 
> song: Feel Good Inc. - Gorillaz

The next week passed without much of a problem. Sure, you got the occasional threat, but they backed down quickly after a fight. You got closer to the other exchange students as well, but you couldn’t help but feel wary of Solomon. He reminded you too much of some of the people you knew back in the human world.

For some reason, around the six brothers, you felt safe and happy. It was a mystery as to why, not even you could figure that one out. After being _fucked over_ your entire life by powerful people, you no doubt had trust issues, but for some reason, those worries of being taken advantage of disappeared when you were in the presence of the brothers.

You sighed and rolled over in your bed. The grueling hours of school had made you tired, yet you felt as if something was a little _off._ It felt as if there were warning bells setting off in your head, but you had no idea what they were for.

“…elp. H…elp!” You heard. The voice was faint, almost as if it wasn’t there, but you knew it was not just a figment of your imagination. You bolted upright from your bed and switched on the lights.

“Hello? Who was that?” You called out.

“A…Attic. G-go to… Attic.” You heard. Your eyebrows furrowed. _‘I don’t trust that voice at all, but I feel compelled to follow it anyways.’_ You thought. You kept your footsteps swift and silent as you walked out the door and into the hallway. At the end of the hallway was an old-looking cobblestone spiral staircase.

You heard someone coming down the stairs. Your heart sped up and you used a pillar that sat next to the door to jump up and grab the handle of an un-lit wall candle. Your left hand stayed on the handle, and your right hand hung freely in the air next to you, acting as a balance. Both of your feet were planted on the wall next to you.

The footsteps got louder, and soon, a body made it’s way out of the doorway. It was Lucifer. He hummed to himself as he walked down the hallway. Soon, his body disappeared into his room.

 _‘Kind of confused as to why he didn’t notice me. I mean, he is a demon. Now that’s what I call a gaping plot hole.’_ You thought. You let go of the wall candle and tumbled gracefully to the floor, doing a roll as to distribute your weight evenly throughout your body. You stood up and walked up the stairs leading to the attic.

You walked up the stairs and was met with a strange wooden door with fancy patterned holes in it.

“Hello?” You called out.

“What? How did you get here? I didn’t think anybody would respond.” A voice said.

“I walked up the stairs. Pretty crazy how that works. Anyways, forget that. Who are you and why did you call me here?” You asked. A man with navy blue hair moved in front of you to stand in front of the door.

“I am Belphegor. The seventh brother. Lucifer locked me up here and none of my brothers know about it. I can’t get out. I think that you can get me out, though.” He said, a sheepish smile plastered upon his face. You raised an eyebrow.

“Oh yeah? And why would I help you? I don’t even know you Plus, I don’t think I can even help you. I’m just a human. I don’t have any magical powers or demonic charms. I don’t think I can help you out, pal.” You said.

“You got past Lucifer without him noticing. He’s told me stories about you. I think you are quite capable.” He said.

“Sure, I’m capable, but what’s in it for me? What do I gain from helping you out?” You asked. He furrowed his eyebrows. After a moment of silence, he looked back up at you with furrowed brows.

“You get pacts with my brothers. They will obey your every command. If you manage to make pacts with all six of them, you can get me out of here for sure. Don’t you wanna help someone in need?” He said.

“Not really, helping people out isn’t really something that I do just for kicks. I’m kind of a piece of shit. Plus, having six powerful demons obeying my every command doesn’t really sound like something I want.” You said. Belphegor looked at you in shock.

“You don’t want unimaginable power?” He asked. You shook your head.

“No. I don’t. One gets corrupt if they get more power. I don’t do well with that.” You said.

“Don’t do well with what?” He asked.

“Power. Corruption. Authority figures in general, I guess.” You said. Belphegor shook his head.

“Well, whatever. I also have problems with authority, but that’s beside the point. You don’t even have to command them to do anything. Just get me out of here. Please?” He said. You crossed your arms.

“Fine, I guess. Where do I start?” You asked.

“Mammon. He will be an easy one, all you have to do is blackmail him with money. If you ask someone about it, I’m sure you’d find something to use against him.” He said.

“Blackmail? Glad I have experience with that, I guess. I will get you out of here; but you’re gonna owe me one. Got it?” You said. He nodded silently. You narrowed your eyes but turned and walked out of the stairway.

 _‘guess I should start asking.’_ You thought.


	10. Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One track mind like a goldfish, stuck inside my petri dish. I can't breathe and I cant smile, this better be worth my while. I feel numb most of the time, the lower I'll get the higher I'll climb, and I will wonder why, I got dark only to shine. Looking for the golden life, oh, it's a reasonable sacrifice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Guess what, guys! I got accepted into two ivy league schools! I actually got accepted last year, but I didn't start school until pretty recently. My counselor said that it really helped that I had an awful life growing up, lol. But I am studying pre-med! That's probably why I haven't updated in a while. Ivy league schools are no joke...
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter! song for this one is Numb- Marina and the Diamonds. She's one of my favorite artists!
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter, I promise that future chapters are a lot longer, especially chapter 12!

“Oi, Levi! Open the door!” You called out. There was no response, just the sounds of angry screaming and an MMORPG game. You huffed loudly. “Hey, Levi! Open this door or I will break it down!” You said as you rattled the handle of the locked door furiously. Satan walked by, book in hand, but paid no mind to your yelling. It has been about two months since your arrival, and your brash behavior was something he was already familiar with.

“Fine, I guess I gotta do this the hard way. Fucking dipshit, I am not replacing that door.” You said to yourself. Satan smiled behind his book.

You positioned your foot directly between the handle and the crack of the door. You kicked the door repeatedly, smiling triumphantly when the door swung open on it’s hinges. Satan shrugged and continued walking.

Inside, Levi looked towards the door in shock. His computer screen displayed the words “Game Over” as he stood up, baffled at the sight of his broken door.

“Y/N! Why did you do that? You could have just knocked!” He said. You shrugged.

“I did knock. In fact, I knocked so loudly that Mammon came all the way over here just to tell me to shut up. I also called and texted you like a million times but you never answered. Consider this a lesson.” You said. He angrily took off his headphones and slammed them on his desk.

“But my door! My privacy! How could you?!” He cried out dramatically. You rolled your eyes.

“Relax, doors can be replaced. Quit whining. I got something I need to ask you.” You said. Levi rolled his eyes and sat back down.

“You broke my door down just for a stupid question?” He asked.

“Yes. Anyways, do you happen to know of anything I can use to blackmail Mammon?” You asked. He looked at you.

“Blackmail him? Why?” He asked.

“Mammon has something I want. Just answer the question.” You said. Levi shrugged.

“Yeah, I might know about something. But it’s gonna cost you.” He said with a small smirk. You growled and put your foot on the back of the chair, directly next to his shoulder.

“You sir, are in no position to make bargains. Tell me. Now.” You said. When he said nothing, you pushed your leg forward, causing his chair to fall back. He yelped as he hit the floor. You stepped on his shoulder. He winced.

“Okay, okay! Jeez, I’ll tell you! Just get off of me!” He said. You removed your foot from his shoulder and watched as he stood up.

“A while back, Lucifer froze Mammon’s credit card in a block of ice. I’m pretty sure it’s still in the freezer. You can use that, it’ll work like a charm.” He said. You smiled brightly.

“Thanks!” You said as you skipped toward the exit. “Sorry about your door!” You called out as you skipped down the hallway and back to your room. Levi stood in the doorway with a blush on his face.

When you entered your room, you closed the door behind you. It was already quite late, and you decided to go to the kitchen when everybody was asleep so that you wouldn’t run into anybody.

The hours passed by as you sat idly on your bed. Soon, the clock read _4:23 AM_ and you decided to get up and go to the kitchen.

Your footsteps were quiet and graceful, and you entered the kitchen with ease. You opened the fridge and stuck your hands inside, sifting through the many boxes of frozen microwave meals and tubs of ice cream.

“Hey, you hun-“ someone started. You quickly pulled a knife out of one of your holsters and threw it at the intruder. He gasped and stared at you.

“Beel! You scared the shit outta me! I didn’t even hear the door close. Sorry about that,” You said as you walked over to the door and pulled the knife out of the polished wood. You slipped the knife back in your holster and turned to him. “I was so hungry I didn’t notice you come in.” You lied easily. Beel nodded his head and walked towards the freezer.

“Yeah, I get like that, too. I hope you didn’t eat any of this ice cream. I think it’s cursed for anybody who isn’t Satan.” He said. He then pulled a tub of strawberry ice cream out and stared at it longingly. “Shame, I love strawberry ice cream.” He said,

“Yeah, same here. Though, I’m more of a vanilla type of person myself. Though, Neapolitan is a close second since it has all my favorite flavors in it.” You said. He smiled widely, then nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, totally! I’m kind of craving something savory, though.” He said. You nodded.

“Same here. There are plenty of ingredients to make whatever we want, but I’ve never really cooked anything before. Mostly just ramen and stuff you can put in a microwave.” You said while taking a peek inside of the fridge. You opened the freezer again and took out one of the microwave meals you saw earlier. “It’s pretty late, too, and I don’t know if the Devildom has any twenty-four-hour diners like they do in the human world.” You said, setting the package on the table.

“Woah, you have restaurants that are open all the time? That sounds so convenient! I wouldn’t have to cook anything at three in the morning anymore.” Beel said, taking a bag of chips out of a nearby cabinet.

“Yeah, they usually serve breakfast and lunch all day, too. It’s great for when you crave pancakes for dinner.” You said. Beel smiled widely.

“Sounds convenient! I’m glad I have someone else who loves food as much as I do.” He said. You nodded.

“Yeah, not being able to eat for a long time really makes you appreciate full meals when you haven’t had one in a while.” You said, staring down at the counter. Beel put a hand on your shoulder. You made eye contact with him, and he smiled down at you.

“Well, now you don’t have to worry about that.” Beel said. He handed you the bag of chips he had gotten out of the cabinet. “Here, you should eat these instead. We got them from the human world. Eating something like that this late will upset your stomach.” He said. You smiled at him and took the bag of chips from his hands. You looked at the bag.

“Nice, these are my favorite kind, too! Thank you so much!” You said as you opened the bag and put a chip in your mouth. You smiled happily, and ate another. He blushed and quickly grabbed the still-frozen dinner that you had set on the counter. He yanked the freezer open and shoved it back inside.

“N-no problem!” he said as he quickly walked to another cabinet and pulled out an arm-full of snacks. He walked back to the door of the kitchen and pushed it open.

“Well, I-I’m going to get going now, see you in the morning!” He said, leaving no room for a response as he sped back down the hallway and back to his room. You raised an eyebrow and shoved another chip in your mouth. You licked your fingers and folded the bag of chips and set it down on the counter. You walked over to the door of the kitchen and closed it quietly.

“Well, time to find that fucking credit card, I guess.” You said to yourself.


	11. Lean On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes in our lives, we all have pain, we all have sorrow. But if we are wise, we know there’s always tomorrow. Lean on me, when you’re not strong, and I’ll be your friend, I’ll help you carry on. For it won’t be long ‘til I’m gonna need somebody to lean on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. I was going to post yesterday but I had a meltdown... gotta love autism! My fiancé was on speaker phone and I had a panic attack, then the doorbell rang and I started crying... oops! I know my autism/adhd aren't good excuses but it's really hard to do anything honestly, but bless my fiancé. I have no idea how she puts up with me lol... she asked me to marry her about a week ago and I was ecstatic. I was actually planning on proposing too and we both bought each other rings around the same time lol! We gave each other promise rings during our high school graduation, and i can't believe I've been dating her since middle school. I love her so much and I love her family also, they were there for me when my uncle kicked me out when I told him I had a girlfriend. Anyways, sorry for the rant. School has been really hard and I've been feeling overwhelmed. Please feel free to leave any comments! I love to read them!
> 
> Also, this chess game was inspired by a match I played against my uncle, I won after he threatened to kill me because of a debt he had to pay and the fact that I had a girlfriend, and I haven't seen him since I walked out those doors. I felt like a real badass, but I do admit I cried for days after, lol. 
> 
> Anyways, song for this chapter is Lean On Me- Bill Withers
> 
> Sorry for any possible errors!

It was 5:43 in the afternoon when you had made your way over to Mammon’s room. The credit card you had retrieved from the giant block of ice was sitting in your pocket along with a pair of kitchen scissors. You had planned on using the card as leverage if he resisted a pact.

You finally arrived at his room and raised your arm to knock on the door. Your rhythmic pounding echoed through the hallway. After a few seconds, the door opened, revealing Mammon, who was sporting grey joggers and a tight-black t-shirt. He looked surprised to see you.

“Huh? What are you doin’ here?” He asked. You pushed your way through the door and forcefully shut it behind you after Mammon protested your presence. You shot him a threatening glare and he quickly backed down.

“I have an offer for you.” You said with a smirk. Mammon raised an eyebrow.

“Oh yeah? What is it?” He asked. You looked at him.

“Make a pact with me.” You said, voice cold and serious. Mammon burst out laughing.

“Oh yeah? And what makes you think I wanna make a pact with a stupid little human like you anyways? What could you possibly have to offer?” He said. You smirked and pulled the golden credit card out of your pocket.

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe your precious credit card?” You said, waving it in front of his face mockingly. He looked at you in shock.

“Goldie? Where didja find her?!” He exclaimed as he reached a hand out to grab it. You slipped it back in your pocket before he could successfully take it from your hand.

“None of your business. Make a pact with me or you will never see it again.” You said. He shook his head.

“No! Just give her back, or I will do somethin’ you will not enjoy!” He exclaimed. He waved his arms around frantically. You smirked, and pulled the card out again along with the pair of kitchen scissors. You held the card between the blades, mocking him.

“Do you really think you’re in the position to threaten me right now? I have the one thing you care about more than anything right now, and you and I both know that If I cut this one up then you will not be getting another one. Lucifer will know before you even step foot in the bank. He might even kill you on the spot, all because you refused to make a pact with me. But all that can be avoided if you just give me what I want.” You said. A chill ran down Mammon’s spine, and he looked to be on the verge of tears.

“You’re so evil! How could ya do that to me?” He said. You shrugged.

“I’ve done worse.” You said nonchalantly. Mammon paused for a few seconds.

“O-Okay, fine! I will make a pact with you, just don’t hurt Goldie!” He said. You smiled triumphantly. You slipped the scissors and card back into your pocket.

“Pact first, card later.” You said. He frowned. “Go on, I am waiting.” You said. Mammon sighed and closed his eyes.

The floor started glowing yellow in the shape of a strange symbol encased in a circle. He opened his eyes, only now, they glowed yellow just like the symbol on the floor. Your heart sped up.

He aimed a palm at you, and the same symbol on the floor had appeared on his hand, too. It started to glow brightly, and you felt a sharp, burning pain right over your heart. The glowing had ceased, and Mammon’s eyes returned back to normal.

You looked at your chest where you had felt the pain, only to see that there was now a copy of the same symbol you saw earlier laying on your skin. It was a sparkling gold, a stark contrast to the rest of your body. The symbol itself was large, and It slightly peeked out the hem of your shirt. You ran your hand over the new mark on your chest and looked back at Mammon, who stood there with a blush on his face.

You stayed in silence for what felt like hours. Mammon stared at you with a blank expression on his face.

“So? How does it look?” You asked with a smirk. Mammon scoffed and turned away. His cheeks and ears burned red.

“Whatever! It looks fine!” He said, voice high and laced with nervousness. “Now give me Goldie back!” He said. You slid the card between your middle and index finger and whipped it at him like a frisbee. He fumbled with it before holding it up to his cheek with both hands. He placed a kiss on it and you rolled your eyes.

“Goldie! Oh, I missed you so much! Y/N didn’t hurt you, right? Oh baby, I am so sorry!” he cried. You raised an eyebrow.

“Dude, it’s a credit card, not your fucking first born. Relax.” You said. He looked at you in shock.

“How would _you_ feel if _your_ wife was taken from ya?! Actually- don’t answer that question.” He said as he slipped the gold card in his wallet.

“Alright, well, I will leave you and your _lover_ here. See you later, loser.” You said. You walked out the door and slammed it shut behind you, not leaving a room of time for Mammon to say a word.

You walked down the hallway and entered the library. Lucifer sat at a chessboard and motioned for you to come over. You did so, and the two of you started playing the game.

“I see you’ve made a pact with the idiot.” He said. The atmosphere darkened. “He might be a complete moron, but if you do anything to him, I will assure you that you will not enjoy what I will do to you.” He spoke, his eyes glistening red. You moved another piece across the board.

“I have no plans to harm him in any way. Per contra, I do believe that harming me would not be in your best interest. You wouldn’t want Diavolo to find out you threatened me, would you? It would sure be a shame if you ended up in the doghouse.” You said. Lucifer transformed before your eyes. He grew horns and two sets of dark wings.

You felt as if the air had been sucked out of your lungs. Your heart sped up and you grew fearful, but you did not let it show. Instead, you changed your posture to a relaxed position and narrowed your eyes. He angrily moved a piece across the board. You moved another.

“Was that a threat? You dare threaten me?” He said angrily. You stared at him straight in his eyes. The tension remained as you moved another piece without looking at the board. You kept your eye contact as the corner of your lips twitched into a smirk.

“I don’t know, Lucifer. Was it a threat? Though I may just be a little pawn in yours and Diavolo’s game of chess, I am still a piece in the gameboard, nonetheless. After all, a pawn can still take the Queen. Checkmate.” You said, taking hold of his Queen. The eye contact remained, and however frightening, you refused to back down. He snarled.

“You are getting a little too comfortable here, Y/N.” He said. You stood up.

“Am I? I never get comfortable anywhere. I am well aware that you and your brothers may kill me at any moment. I have accepted the fact that I may die by your hands; yet I am not afraid of death. I never have been, and you certainly will not make me afraid of it.” You said. He stood along with you, and transformed back into his normal self. He eyed you up and down.

“You certainly are strange. I have never met a human who did not cower in fear at the sight of me. I must admit it is refreshing.” He said. You shrugged.

“One cannot cower in fear if they are not afraid. You underestimate me; as there is only one thing I will ever be afraid of- myself.” You said before exiting the library and giving the heavy wooden doors a loud slam behind you. Lucifer stood silently with a smirk on his face.

“What an interesting human indeed. How I wish they were mine.” He said quietly.


End file.
